


la première fois pour toujours (I Love You)

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Felix Day - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Tender Sex, Tenderness, sylvain loves felix and wants him to KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: But as Sylvain lovingly looked up at his partner, the man who truly pulled him out of the deepest recesses of anger, hatred, and depression because of the war, he wanted to change that. He wanted to give Felix an amazing day, one good day of simple bliss where they didn’t have to think about facing old classmates or innocent people on the battlefield. And at the end of it, he wanted to make Felix feel loved in ways he had not yet been able.
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	la première fois pour toujours (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jusbene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusbene/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful Jusbene! You are an amazing friend and artist and I can only hope this fic shows you how much I love and appreciate you!! <3 Natendo also helped me brainstorm. we love youuu!!! ;O;  
> She requested a wholesome sylvix first time fic so who was I to deny her??  
> Please enjoy! And please check out her art, she is truly amazing and needs more love!

Felix awoke to Sylvain mumbling in his sleep beside him, a common occurrence since Conand Tower. The nightmares had subsided by that point from loud, gasping yelling to quiet, worried desperation. As though Sylvain was suffering in that tower even though so much time had passed. Felix wrapped his arms around his partner’s chest and smoothed his hair down, knowing he’d be awake in moments. He wanted his eyes to open to nothing but comfort and stability.

“Mmm… Felix, don’t—” Felix peered inquisitively down at Sylvain as he furrowed his eyebrows and twitched horribly. He rarely heard the other mumble his name in his sleep, and even if he did there was usually a smile on his face or low, happy moans. The younger man rubbed his thumb gently over Sylvain’s face, shushing him softly and snuggling next closer to his body. He selfishly felt comforted when Sylvain snuggled him back, arms enveloping him in a bear hug.

“Shhh, Syl, it’s okay.” He spoke tenderly, watching as Sylvain still struggled with his nightmare. He wanted to wake him but feared that doing so might just worsen the situation. He breathed a sigh of bittersweet relief when Sylvain’s eyes shot open.

“Fuck…” Sylvain groaned, immediately burying his face in Felix’s chest. He gripped his shirt for comfort, trembling slightly from the nightmare. Felix held him and ran his fingers through his red locks, pressing long kisses into his forehead.

“Want to talk about it?” he offered softly.

“N-no...” When Felix momentarily looked hurt, he added, “you were dead and I’d rather not.” The younger man nodded understandingly and hugged his partner, content at least that he was awake now and no longer lost in his bad dreams. “I’m happy I got to see your face first thing, though,” Sylvain said with a happy grin, moving his hands to Felix’s cheeks and squeezing them before he pecked him on the lips.

Felix returned the smile and slid his leg in between Sylvain’s, nuzzling into his hair. “I want to be here for you whenever you need me.”

Sylvain’s eyes darkened happily at the shift in his partner’s leg, groin twitching in excitement against it. Felix knew the best ways to comfort him whenever he was struggling, whether that was with a warm cup of tea and blanket over his shoulders, taking him to town for a night at the opera house, or, in this case, speaking to the brain that his cock possessed. He almost perfectly knew the way to love Sylvain every single time, and this was no exception.

Although they had been together for a while, they hadn’t quite reached that level of physical intimacy. They took care of each other’s bodies and knew how to make the other reach pinnacles of pleasure without it, and both Felix and Sylvain were happy. Felix knew every spot on Sylvain that would light his skin on fire, knew exactly where to kiss and suck him to reduce him to a whimpering mess. In turn, Sylvain knew how closely Felix liked to be held when he was perched in Sylvain’s lap, knew he came undone as Sylvain sung his praises into his ear.

But as Sylvain lovingly looked up at his partner, the man who truly pulled him out of the deepest recesses of anger, hatred, and depression because of the war, he wanted to change that. He wanted to give Felix an amazing day, one good day of simple bliss where they didn’t have to think about facing old classmates or innocent people on the battlefield. And at the end of it, he wanted to make Felix feel loved in ways he had not yet been able.

“I want to make you breakfast!” Sylvain chuckled at the look of betrayal on Felix’s face, pulling him to his feet. “I have something _planned_ for later,” he mumbled sweetly down into Felix’s ear, running his hands down over his behind and squeezing it. He mirthfully threw casual clothes for his partner to put on as he dressed himself. He laced their fingers together when they were clothed, pulling him out of his room to head towards the dining hall.

“What sort of _plans_ are you plotting?” Felix asked inquisitively, trying to hide the duality of his worried anxiety yet hopeful excitement. He wasn’t one for surprises, normally, but seeing at how happy Sylvain was at the prospect of his softened him. Sylvain was the only person anymore who softened him, but after years of cold, stubborn indifference, he was willing to let him break down his walls.

“Well…” Felix had flashback to teenaged Sylvain doing this exact move. His partner threw an arm over his shoulder and leaned down in close, playing with the loose hairs around his face. “I was thinking I’d make you the very delicious omelet Dedue taught me to make with the spiciest spices I could order from the Eastern merchant. We’d then let the lovingly prepared meal settle in our stomachs while we sipped on some Almyran pine needle tea…” Felix’s heart fluttered in his chest, eyes closing in bliss at the mere prospect.

“Then I’d have you take me to the training grounds and let you beat me up to your heart’s content for as long as you want.” The comment pulled a genuine laugh from the younger man’s lips. “And whatever else you’d like to do today, baby.” Sylvain stopped leading them and softened his voice, running his hand through Felix’s hair, down his arm and to his hands, where he clasped them lovingly. “I want today to be all about you and whatever you want to do.”

Felix stared wordlessly up at Sylvain, hoping his inability to form words wasn’t hurting his feelings. All he could do was embrace him tightly, emotion bubbling up in his stomach and chest as his partner chuckled softly.

“All of that sounds lovely. As long as I’m with you.”

**

Felix leaned up against the counter in the monastery’s kitchen, arms wrapped around his stomach comfortably as Sylvain brewed them their tea. Despite the older man’s protests, he had just finished cleaning their dishes and was waiting patiently. The food his lover had prepared for him had made even Felix’s nose run from the spice, but he’d never had such a simple meal taste so delicious.

The aroma of the tea filled his nostrils, making him anxious to get a cup to drink. He padded forward to wrap his arms around Sylvain’s middle, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“That was delicious, love,” he said, peering around to look at the kettle over the fire.

“I’m glad you liked it, babe! I spent all of last moon perfecting it. Damn us growing up in in Fhirdiad… where nobody knows how to season.” Felix laughed against him and absentmindedly squeezed Sylvain, relishing in the small grunt that escaped him at the hug.

They poured their tea into cups, Sylvain holding the kettle by its handle. They walked outside of the dining hall to perch on the wall that overlooked the fishing pond, which was sparkling under the early morning sun. Felix laid his head on Sylvain’s shoulder as he sipped his drink. The morning alone had already been more than enough for him: watching the love of his life attempt silly acrobatic moves with the eggs as he prepared them, oil popping from the frying sausages hitting his hand and him having Felix kiss it to make it better. Now, sitting outside with him in the chilly Red Wolf Moon morning looking at beautiful scenery in beautiful company… Felix _almost_ wanted to call it a day and get his lover back to his room.

He saw others heading in the direction of the training grounds with their swords and lances, though, so immediately dismissed such possibility. The fact that Sylvain was encouraging Felix to take him training with him make his footsteps light in joy. So did Sylvain, yet again, when his arm went around Felix’s waist to pull him closer to the older man. Felix sheepishly pressed himself into his partner, willing away the butterflies that appeared in his stomach at the public display of affection.

“Alright… time to beat me up in the training ground for as long as you want,” Sylvain smiled, throwing his legs over the side of the wall to place them firmly on the brick ground. He helped Felix down and took his cup. “After I return these, that is.”

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” Felix smiled, folding his arms. “I want to make you sweat and ache.”

He realized what he said when Sylvain winked at him, turning to go return the kettle and cups to the kitchen.

“Is that a promise?”

**

“Hhhn! Damn, Syl…”

Felix narrowly dodged a jab of Sylvain’s lance to his face with an adrenaline-fueled smile. He swiped his practice sword behind his partner’s legs, growling victoriously when he was knocked back onto his behind. He pulled Sylvain to his feet, pulling his chin down softly to meet his lips in a quick kiss.

“That was good. Up until I got you,” he teased.

“I can’t believe you can use my own move against me,” Sylvain chuckled, rubbing his leg when the wooden sword had whacked him. It was even worse because it had been _he_ who had taught Felix that move when they were kids.

His face and neck dripped with sweat, so he pulled his shirt off to wipe them off. He immediately noticed Felix’s gaze, stretching out his arms and slightly flexing.

“Body built by Gautier cheese and training sessions with my love,” he said, tossing the shirt to the ground and picking his lance up. “You ready?”

Felix smirked and held his training sword up, charging at Sylvain the moment his weapon was ready in his hands. Sylvain threw every bit of energy he could into the fight, a warm electricity encouraging him when he saw how happy that made his partner. Every move was calculated, carelessness and unplanned movement unknown to his hands and feet. Felix glared with him in fierce intent, the hint of a smile losing to the thrill of the spar.

“Shit! Felix!” Sylvain’s stomach dropped as his lance sliced up against Felix’s chest near his collarbone, blood immediately staining his shirt. He threw the lance aside and nearly fell onto his partner, brain going numb as he watched Felix wince. He hadn’t even realized how close the blade had gotten but seeing the wound he accidentally inflicted made it feel like his world was crumbling down. “Goddess, babe, I’m so s-sorry…” His voice hitched in his throat, hands going to hold the other’s shoulders while he peered to see how deep the cut was.

He internally groaned when Felix smiled up at him in exhilaration, jumping up and straddling his waist in a hug. He tried to avoid bumping the cut on his chest, but Felix didn’t seem to care at the moment. He was attacking Sylvain in a fury of kisses, giggling like he was six years old again.

“Babe… Felix,” he laughed, holding onto his behind firmly as the onslaught on his cheeks occurred.

“That was _amazing_ , Sylvain! You _got me_!” The older man confusedly smiled at his lover and couldn’t help but let a nervous laugh bellow out of him.

“Yeah, I did! We need to get that looked at, though…”

“Oh, yes. I suppose you’re right.” Felix slid off his hips and smiled unashamedly at Sylvain, clasping his hands in happiness. They returned their weapons to the storage closet and left the training ground, heading for the infirmary.

“Thank you, my love.” Sylvain peered down at Felix, who he could have sword had small tears in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you for everything today. This has been one of the best days we’ve had in… I don’t even know how long. And it’s all been by your side.”

Sylvain’s heart fluttered in his chest; it was what he had wanted to hear all along.

“I wish every day could be like this…” Felix continued, a noted bitterness haunting his words. He gently pushed up against Sylvain as they entered the infirmary.

“Hopefully soon, Fe. And when it is, we can get—”

“Afternoon, gentlemen! Oh, my _word,_ what did you _do_ to him Sylvain?!” Manuela stood up from her desk and bounced over, peering at the wound. It had thankfully stopped bleeding, but Felix’s shirt was ruined. She instructed him to remove it while she turned to retrieve some ointment from her cabinet. Felix tossed the shirt at Sylvain with a smirk, it now his turn to show off what he knew his partner loved to see.

Sylvain held the shirt over his groin. Felix’s lithe, toned body looked perfect and inviting even with the cut on his chest. The older man wanted to kiss every last inch of it until Felix cried in happiness.

Manuela mumbled a healing spell over Felix’s wound and then cleaned it with the ointment. He smiled at his partner the entire time, trying to assuage any guilt he had for roughing him up. Having him by his side so willingly to train instantly negated any risk that came along with it. Felix wanted Sylvain by his side always, from the good, happy moments to the scarier ones.

“Be careful not to upset the bandaging with any overexertion,” Manuela called as they left the infirmary. Her sing-song tone brought a blush to both of them.

“What do you want to do now, babe?” Sylvain asked Felix, slinking his arm down around his waist as they walked. Felix was silent, hands nervously fidgeting in front of him.

“Truthfully… I was hoping we could go… relax.” Felix stopped walking at gazed up into Sylvain’s warm honey eyes, resting his hands on the hem of the other’s shirt. The older man anxiously peered down at him but wore a small smile that filled Felix with butterflies.

“Let’s head back, my love.”

**

Felix sat on the bed with a small smile on his face while Sylvain lit candles around his old dorm room. He had surprised Felix with multiple bouquets of flowers in vases on his bookshelf, desk, and the cabinets which sat beneath the windows. The older man had bought red linens to go on the bed, and a totally not-obviously-a-new-sword shaped package was leaning up against his wardrobe.

“Okay.” Sylvain blew the match between his fingers out and turned to look at Felix. He suddenly felt like his legs weighed hundreds of pounds, unable to move him towards the beautiful creature sitting on his bed. The low light of the early evening coming in through the windows set lovely rose-colored hues on his skin. His navy hair was down and loose around his bare shoulders, shying over the bandage on his chest. They were already naked, having attacked each other in passionate kissing upon returning to Sylvain’s room, the door having been barely closed and locked before their clothes had been shed.

The older man slowly walked forward and sat down next to Felix on the bed, holding his face gently while he poured over what he wanted to say. He’d practiced this speech a million times, and thought he knew what he wanted to say to the love of his life before they took this step. Now that he was here in front of him, though, he realized he had too much on his mind.

Where did he start? Should it be that Felix’s very presence fueled his will to live, the will to keep fighting? That the way he got mad at him for risking his life in battle simultaneously made him want to run away with Felix in the night, never to see Faerghus again? Or should he tell him just how utterly and enthusiastically in love with him he was, thankful for every moment he could be after years of repressed and unrealized feelings?

Felix did what he did best in this situation, gently shutting up Sylvain before he could trip over words and talk in circles with a deep kiss to his lips and his hands on his cheeks. Sylvain laughed softly against the embrace, winding his fingers up in Felix’s hair and pulling gently.

“I love you,” he mumbled into the kiss simply.

“I love you too. And I know we’re both ready for this.”

Sylvain pressed his forehead to Felix’s, sighing happily before readjusting on the bed and laying the younger man back onto the soft sheets.

“I’m going to go as slow as you need, Fe. And I don’t… want to hurt you.” Sylvain flushed and pressed his chin into his collar bone in anxiety. “I want to prep you as much as possible, so it doesn’t hurt.”

Felix’s head fell back as he chuckled warmly, grabbing for Sylvain and dragging him down to kiss him.

“I trust you, my love.” He meaningfully looked up into the other’s eyes and laid back comfortably on the pillows, widening his legs and winking at him. Sylvain’s gaze immediately shifted to his cock, which was already growing due to their kissing. The redhead bent down and lightly dragged his fingertips over Felix’s skin, scooting up between his legs and pressing his own hardening length against him. One palm held the two together and glided over them lovingly.

“I want you make you see the goddess, Fe,” Sylvain joked, pumping their cocks only a few times before sliding down onto his stomach, still between the long pale legs around him. He smiled at his partner not-so-innocently as he wrapped his lips around the head, massaging his lower abdomen and hips as he teased with his tongue. Felix fought a laugh above him, but quickly shuddered at his hands rubbing his skin. His own moaning embarrassed him, despite just how unbelievably turned on it made his partner. Sylvain combatted this though by teasing him to the point of keening.

“Sylvaaaaain…” Felix squirmed and fought the desire to pump himself, looking down at the beautiful honey colored eyes in between his legs, the long locks that framed his lover’s face. He bit his lip and smiled bashfully when Sylvain maintained eye contact as he thumbed the head of his aching cock and tilted his face in delight.

“I’m going to start stretching you, love,” Sylvain mumbled against his thigh, still slowly gliding his hand over Felix’s length. He had placed a glass vial of oil on the covers beside them before they had laid down. He reached for it, uncorked it, and spread a generous amount on his fingers. “You should touch yourself all over to relax while I can’t,” he followed up lovingly, crawling up Felix’s chest to kiss him. “Plus… I’d love to watch.”

Felix moaned in anticipation, nodding slowly at Sylvain and taking his cock in his hands. His heart rate shot up as he watched the older man kiss along his groin and legs, hands visibly shaking as they neared his entrance. He relaxed his body as much as he could against the sheets, knowing that despite whatever discomfort or pain occurred, they would be patient with each other.

“What kind of drapery will we put in our common areas?” Sylvain asked him softly, gently spreading his ass apart and pressing an oiled finger against Felix’s entrance.

“W-what?” Felix chuckled, hand gliding over his cock faster at the tender smile on his lover’s face between his legs.

“When this is all over, I mean. When this damn war is won, and we can live together. I have to live in Fraldarius, where there’s more snow than ice.”

Felix was embarrassed when he felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye, so he scooted his ass down more against Sylvain and whined quietly. “I want gray linens. It wouldn’t do to have bright colors in our home.”

Sylvain laughed in agreement, taking a quick breath and pressing his first knuckle inside Felix. The younger man hopped only slightly, his breathing regulated and deep.

“Gray linens it is. Our bed has to have at least some red or blue on it, though…”

Felix closed his eyes as they discussed mundane details about their future, his mind going numb at the prospect of being able to live happily with Sylvain after the war. The thought of finishing a long day of work to meet each other for their supper outweighed the negatives tenfold. It’d be a long road towards that happily ever after, but Felix was willing to fight a thousand battles if that’s what his future was going to be.

“Hhhhhahhhh… Sylvain…” Felix jumped again when he felt his lover’s finger now fully inside him, forcing himself to breathe and not tense his muscles around it.

“You’re doing so well, my beautiful Felix,” Sylvain praised, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s thigh and kissing him over and over. “Shhh…”

Felix reached for the oil and poured some on his cock, gazing up at Sylvain for confidence and encouragement. The look of pure love and devotion on his face made his skin feel ablaze, his stomach doing backflips in his abdomen.

“You can move, Syl,” he muttered with a nod, closing his eyes as he pumped his oiled cock more intently. Sylvain pressed kisses into his thigh and slowly massaged his insides, constantly looking up at his face for signs of discomfort or anything hinting he might want him to stop. He moved his finger in and out, in and out, watching as Felix’s face grew redder. He squirmed and twitched at both points of contact, shooting affectionate glances down at his lover. “I think… I can take another.”

Sylvain chuckled and leaned up to lap his tongue around the base of Felix’s cock and balls, his own groin twitching at the resulting sound out of his mouth. He added even more oil to his fingers and the other’s entrance, smoothing it around inside as well. His breath was inadvertently held in his throat as he pressed in the tip of his middle finger. His stomach knotted in anxiety as Felix hissed and abruptly stopped pumping his erection.

“Babe—”

“K-keep going, _please_ , love. That… was a good sound.” His cheeks flushed, arms and legs trembling beneath Sylvain. The redhead eased it in and planted warm kisses along his thighs as he watched Felix pumping himself.

“That’s it, babe… You’re doing so well,” Sylvain breathed against his skin, moving his fingers inside Felix slowly. The other’s face was hidden behind his arm, but his hips were jerking and twitching, a good sign. He nuzzled his nose into his leg and took a moment to enjoy the sounds coming from his lover as he pumped himself. He saw the sheen of sweat that had coated his upper torso and arms, the way his back was arching against the mattress below them. The blush on the other’s face was spreading down to the rest of his body. His free hand gripped the air around his face as the dual points of contact warmed him.

Sylvain began to stretch him. Felix grunted and spasmed only a couple times, breathing deeply and nodding every time Sylvain lovingly coached him.

“Where do you want to go first when we’re able to travel?” The redhead cooed affectionately, pouring more oil over Felix. The younger man moaned into the crook of his arm and began to rock his ass down onto his lover’s fingers, biting into his flesh to ease the discomfort.

“Anywhere. Anywhere I can go with you will make me h-happy!” Felix’s voice broke sensually as he slammed down onto Sylvain, the sensation of his hole being stretched finally becoming more pleasurable. “F-fuck… I want you, Syl. S-soon. Please.”

He sat up on his arm that wasn’t pumping his cock and achingly looked at his lover. The sight of him in between his legs and inside him made his brain and belly go fuzzy in arousal. He winced as he was stretched further but steadied his breathing and kept his eyes on Sylvain to take his mind off it. When his erection started to leak precum, his lover took a deep breath and pulled himself up to his knees.

“Ready, my love?” he whispered, tilting his head and smiling down at Felix. The younger man nodded his head earnestly and reached up to hold Sylvain’s hands in his own.

“I’m ready for you to be my first and my last.”

Sylvain bit his lip, resisting the urge to throw all caution to the wind and propose to Felix right then and there. He would have if the ring he wanted to ask him with weren’t back in the family vault in Gautier.

He once again applied more oil to Felix, shuddering when he drizzled some onto his untouched erection. He firmly palmed himself over Felix’s entrance, drinking in the other’s soft yet lean body against the sheets. Clothed or not, he remained the most breathtaking person Sylvain had ever seen in his entire life, both inside and out.

His prickly Felix put up a rough exterior, but barely past that was a loving man who cared deeply for his friends and the innocent. It was a labor of love that made him fight in the war, wanting as many people as possible to have the best life they could. While protecting his loved ones, he was also able to help protect the people of the continent. When he was tasked with fighting for others, Sylvain wanted to then become Felix’s weapon, his shield against anything that could potentially jeopardize their future together. Making love to him was but a microscopic act of love in the lifetime he wanted with him.

Sylvain leaned down to kiss the other as he pressed the head of his cock inside him, breathing out in pleasure at how tight he was. Felix clung to him like his life depended on it, face buried in his neck. Sylvain went slow, nuzzling his nose into Felix as he whispered in his ear. He sung him his praises and amazement, hands roaming around his torso and belly encouragingly.

“Sylvain,” Felix breathed out, eyes widening in surprise when he felt him fully inside. Sylvain littered his face in kisses, gently sitting up afterwards and pulling Felix’s hips up off the bed. “D-don’t stop now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my dear,” Sylvain smirked, reaching for the oil. He eased out of Felix and added another layer, spreading it around before repeating the process. He snorted gleefully when Felix began to bounce down onto him, hips bucking erratically when his brain couldn’t decide if it wanted them to thrust or slam his ass around his cock. 

“More, Syl,” Felix whined, refusing to look at Sylvain as his chest heaved in desire. He pouted when Sylvain gently guided his face to meet his gaze, huffing at the unbridled happiness contorting his features.

“I want to see you while I make love to you, Fe…” he cooed, daring to pick up the pace of his thrusts. It was met with a keen from Felix, whose breath was raspy yet wet with desire. His hands clung to Sylvain’s thighs achingly, his feet and toes curling up on his shoulders. In a moment of blind boldness, Felix sat up and gently pushed Sylvain back onto the bed, straddling his waist and positioning himself over his cock.

“Oh, fuck, babe…” Sylvain’s eyes were half-lidded in lust and love, his own growl of approval setting his skin on fire. He grunted in satisfaction as Felix lowered himself down onto his groin. “Babe you feel so… _fucking good_ …”

“Hah—Syl _vain_ …” Felix’s pretty head fell back as his mouth opened with a moan, navy hair cascading down his shoulders and onto his chest. He steadily got used to the new angle, wiggling down Sylvain’s cock and circling his hips every time he reached the base. He jumped in ecstasy when his lover began to pump him, encouraging his brain and heart to go faster. He kept his eyes on him the whole time, smiling brokenly like a fool between gasps and panting.

“You’re so good, babe, so good… Fuck—” Sylvain felt the heat pooling in his stomach and his cock twitching horribly inside Felix. From his lover’s toned chest down to his small but powerful thighs slamming down onto him, the sight of Felix enraptured his heart and mind. He could spend every night for the rest of their lives making him feel good if that was what he wished. If Felix, for whatever reason, though, decided that this level of intimacy wasn’t what he wanted, he’d also be content to please him however he liked.

That second idea though seemed ludicrous, though, given the pathetic, aching moans that currently poured out of him. Felix was close; Sylvain could feel it by the way his cock twitched in his hands. The other’s hands clutched desperately against his hips, and he sensed he was actually struggling to hold it together. The redhead ran his free hand down Felix’s stomach and smiled, he too holding on for as long as he could before reaching his climax.

“Sylvain, fuck—I’m going to—”

“Yes, my sweetheart, please…”

Felix furrowed his brow over his tightly shut eyes, reaching up and holding on to Sylvain’s chest as he bucked down onto his cock. He strained against the stretching, the pressure, both points that fought a fiery battle alongside his love and desire. He knew he’d be sore the next morning, knew that he’d whine every time he walked, but Sylvain’s bright, loving smile and happiness made all of those negatives obsolete in his mind. He clenched his muscles around him and screamed out as he came into his hand, entire body trembling in his orgasm.

Sylvain took over thrusting into the younger man as he rode out his high, holding onto his hips as he pounded up into him. “Fe—Felix, I love you so much, fuck…” Sylvain’s breath hitched as he felt his erection unloading into his lover, spasming madly against the tight warmth of his insides. He pushed his back up against the footboard of his bed and slammed Felix down onto his cock over his lap, pressing hungry kisses and moans into his mouth. Felix crumbled on him pathetically, grasping for a hold around his back while he fucked up into him.

As their breathing painfully slowed and their chests ceased heaving, Sylvain begrudgingly eased out of Felix and pulled his entire body into his lap, wrapping his arms around his legs and torso to hold him as closely as he could. Felix bit his lip and hugged his lover tightly, embarrassed at the whirlwind of emotions wracking his brain. He regretted waiting this long to take their love to this level. He was simultaneously happy that they had waited, waited for their minds and their hearts to mature before pursuing this intimacy.

“I love you too. More than anyone—or anything in this damned world we live in. That’s why… I wanted to ask you…” Felix slid off Sylvain’s lap and, hands shaking, rummaged in the pockets of his pants. He sheepishly asked Sylvain to shut his eyes. The redhead’s stomach was jumping furiously in his abdomen, mind numbing at what he figured he was about to be asked. When he felt Felix’s weight return to the bed, he opened his watering eyes to see him holding a small silver band.

“F-Fe—”

“No matter what time we have left, I want it to be in union with you.” Felix slid the band on his ring finger and held his hands tightly. “I am going to fight with everything I have to ensure we have many years to love each other. I’m already a fool in love… so I might as well wed you,” he said with a teasing grin.

“Felix!” Sylvain’s face contorted into a happy mess, silent tears coursing down his cheeks as he embraced his lover—

No, his _fiancé_.

“Our p-promise. It means even m-more now,” Sylvain said shakily, feeling like a baby as he wiped the sheets of tears off his face.

“Only now I get to kiss you and love you. Forever.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter plug!! @setethstiddies and @jusbene :D :D  
> next fic will PROBABLY be part 6 of the tomorrow with you. but who knows. another horny drabble might just... slip out of my pocket oh god my wip already has 1300 words, help--


End file.
